Two teens one problem
by PariahDark
Summary: For the teenage friends Mariposa and Meteora life was fine. That is until each one stats to have feelings for the other and can't figure out how to tell the other. Things only get worse when Meteora's monster side decides to speak up.
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen years had passed since the two worlds had been cleaved into one and so far the citizens of the appley named Echo Kingdom had settled into a relatively peaceful state. And for the one of the four city leader's life had been good. She finally had the life she always dreamt of. Her monster husband walking the streets without being attacked by people with pitchforks and swords. He'd gone from Globgor the monstrous to Globgor the king of vegan food specializing in food that looked exactly like the monstrous beats from Mewni. And then there was her hybrid daughter Meteora, yes there had been times when monster side had caused it's fair share of havoc. But thankfully her daughter had a precious best friend that always there for her. Marco's little sister Mariposa. They'd been inseparable since diapers and Eclipsa as well as Star and Marco had long ago thought they'd end up together. But of course, they'd leave that to the two of them.

Eclipsa had just put down her afternoon tea and chocolate when she saw her faithful servant Buzzy fly into he room his multiple eyes frantically blinking in panic.

"Lady Eclipsa thank the magic I've found you it's a emergency!"

She sighed knowing how he thought everything was an emergency.

_I really should try to get him an assistant to act as a buffer. A week ago he nearly had a heart attack when the mail failed to arrive promptly at three._

"And what is it now Buzzy?"

"It's princess Meteora. She's just arrived home and from the look of things she seems to be rather upset. And I know I take things out of proportions but when I tried to greet her at the castle doors she roared at me before running to her room."

This got her full attention. Yes her daughter could be a bit temperamental like her father but usually it was all in fun.

"I'll see to her Buzzy. You go fix yourself some tea and calm down."

She was halfway up the stairs when she heard the faint sounds of sobbing coming from her daughter's room. And from how the handle to the door was lying broken on the door she knew it was bad.

Gently pushing the door open she saw her daughter's tail sticking out from the blanket she was curled up in.

"Sweetie I heard you were upset, care to tell me what happened."

Upon hearing her mother, the cries stopped and her tail went rigid. A soft "no" came from the blanket but Eclipsa knew that in this case "no" actually meant "please don't leave".

So, she sat next to her and waited the short time when Meteora pulled the blanket down and Eclipsa saw her flushed face and puffy red eyes.

"Mamma…"

_Oh, dear we're at mamma._

Normally it was mom or the occasional mother when she was being sarcastic. Mamma only came out when she was truly upset and strongly needed her.

And as she fully took the blanket off she saw how she was hiding her clawed hands. When she slowly reached for them Meteora flinched and looked away but uncurled her hands showing faint traces of red under her claws.

Eclipsa had seen enough monster claws in the waring days of Mewni to know that this wasn't paint.

A quick look and she knew that thankfully it was hers.

Meteora saw her mother's worried face and knew she had to talk.

"It's not mine."

"That's good dear, but that does leave me with another question."

Meteora started crying a bit as her mother pulled her into a hug as she started telling her.

"It was an accident I swear! School had just ended and Mariposa and me were heading to home when Josh Blixen came up and starting hitting on her."

_Josh Blixin? Meteora's told me about him before. If I recall he's the son of one of my former knights that quit not long after the town settled. From what she's told me he thinks himself the ladies' man._

"Normally we'd just ignore him, but he kept going on about how great he was and how he was such a catch. Then he said Mariposa should ditch me and hang with him and his friends and I got angry and pushed him."

"So, the blood is his?" her answer didn't come immediately, instead it came after her daughter squeezed tighter.

"…no, after I pushed him, I grabbed Mariposa's hand and dragged her away and behind the school. She got a bit angry with me that I resorted to violence and I don't know why but that made me even angrier. She started saying I needed to control myself and I got worse, I screamed that I was just protecting then she yelled that she didn't need protecting. Next thing I know she points in my face and I try to slap it away only for her to lean in and…

Her mind snapped back to that scene. Her hand moving in slow motion missing her hand and ghosting across her oldest friend's face, felling her claws make contact as they just barely scraped along her light brown skin. Watching in horror as three thin lines opened on her face followed by the crimson fluid.

Seeing Mariposa bring her hand to her face stunned by her actions. The loud gasp she made as she saw the blood on her claws and the horrific shame she felt before running away hearing her name being called out.

"It was an accident! I'd never hurt her!"

"I know sweetie. I know how special she is to you."

She knew how special from the one time she'd accidently found her daughter's diary and may or may not have flipped to a certain page where her daughter's true feelings were written out.

"I don't know what's wrong with me! Lately I've just been angrier then usual, my teeth ache, my blood burns and when I'm not around Mariposa I feel like ripping something in half. And even if she's around I get furious when some guy comes near."

Meteora gently broke the hug looking both terrified and ashamed.

"what if she doesn't want to see me again?" that more then anything terrified her.

Eclipsa thought for a moment thinking about all her daughter had said as well as her behavior as of late and started piecing it together.

"Meteora I think I know exactly what the problem is. But I think we'll have to bring your father in for this one. Now while I go fetch him do you want Professor Stitches?"

She weakly nodded and Eclipsa grabbed the random colored and heavily repaired stuffed bear to her. When she'd first received this, it had been a gift from Star when Meteora started teething. But as predicted her fangs had quickly found its throat, then it's arms and legs until it was nothing more then a torso. But its life hadn't ended there as she'd refused any new bear and so Eclipsa had sewn it back tighter multiple times and it now served as her go to therapy doll. It was the one thing her daughter would never part with and something only her parents or Mariposa were allowed to touch. Something an unlucky servant had found out when they'd though it was trash. Thankfully he was a septarian and his arms grew back... eventually.

After only a few minutes she found her husband in his garden wearing his favorite pus sized overalls. Something she still found amusing.

She'd barley told him what was going on before he was scooping her up and running up to their daughter's room. The moment they were thought the doorway Meteora jumped into her dad's arms.

"There there me daughter, daddies here for you. And don't fret because I know exactly what's wrong."

"What? Please tell me what's wrong with me!"

"There's nothing wrong with you sweetie, you're just going through the primal rage."

"What?"

"It's what all size shifters go though around your age. Our bodies start to grow and shrink, our claws and fangs sharpen. When I was your age I tore though an entire forest just because I stubbed my toe on a boulder. Tearing the trees out by their roots! Crushing that accursed boulder beneath **my Claws! HEARING THE SCREAMS OF MEWMANS RUNNING IN TERROR!**

He chuckled a bit at the old memory before realizing he'd gone dark again.

"But that was teenage me of course. Now normally a little havoc is the worst of it but it can get pretty intense if we found a mate."

Meteora's face went from red from shame to pink with embarrassment. "What?"

"Yes, most monsters are quite temperamental when our mate is involved. We start feeling incomplete without them around and especially with size shifters we'll became extremely protective. Just ask your mother, when we first started dating, I laid siege single handedly to the kingdom of the man she was supposed to marry."

As he began thinking back on his older memories Eclipsa saw that Meteora had gone stiff and was rapidly swishing her tail back and forth as she muttered "mate… do…I...no..but she…maybe… hopefully…."

With each word came a quick smile and doubting headshake followed by a glance down at her claws.

Seeing this Eclipsa took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood away before taking her daughter's hands. "Now sweetie I know this is a lot to handle and you may feel overwhelmed but I want you know you don't have to deal with this all at once. Just take it slow and deal with it in one easy to handle chunk at a time."

"Thanks mom, but what about Mariposa. I hurt her and then ran away."

"Well for now you get some rest. Tomorrow you try sending her a message and apologizing."

"Alright I'll do that."

Her parents stayed with her until they were sure she'd calmed down and after reaching and then putting down her phone she brought out her diary and flipped through the first half that was actually her thoughts and to the second half where she'd drawn numerous hearts with her and Mariposa's initials in them.

_So my monster side can be honest but my mewman side can't huh? I've thought about telling her for months, but after this… No! if dad could still get mom after nearly destroying a kingdom and eating people then I'm sure Mariposa will forgive me if I send an apology and explain it to her. At least I really hope she does._


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours and thirty minutes, that's how long Meteora stared at her phone as she thought about what had happened yesterday. Even after trying to sleep failing and then waking up multiple times her mind was still buzzing with the memories.

She'd lost count of the number of time she'd picked her phone up to try and start the extremely important apology message.

Looking down she saw all the attempts in writing scattered around her.

"_Marie I'm so so so so sorry that I scratched you."_

"_Please forgive me I was in the wrong."_

"_Marie you were right and I was wrong."_

Each time she'd realized that the message didn't even come close to how sorry she was.

And now after fifteen minutes of thinking she thought she finally had her message.

"_Mariposa I'm extremely sorry that I harmed you in the way I did. Please forgive me for my lack of care and if you are still willing, I pray you honor me with a message so I may know the current status of our companionship._

_Yours truly Meteora Butterfly."_

Formal Mewni, the language her mother and Star's mother Moon had taught the two of them long ago. It was only used when they desperately needed to send something important.

Looking over the message she had to fight the urge to gag at how proper it was, something that for a brief moment made her think of some one eyed robot man.

"If this doesn't get a response then I don't know what will."

Her heart and mind somewhat clear she sent the message and went to bed letting the day of shame and regret became yesterday.

She didn't know how long she slept but she did know that she'd just woken up when she heard the all to familiar ping and practically broke the desk as she snatched her phone and opened up the read the extremely short message from her friend.

"_I'm not angry, but we need to talk. Marco's house one hour."_

The phone dropped to her bed with a soft plop before she shrieked in pure joy knowing that Mariposa wasn't angry with her.

_Sure, that's not great but it could be worse! I can still fix this!_

Then she remembered the last bit of the message.

"Marco…" she growled in annoyance thinking about her older brother.

During her life for whatever reason she disliked Marco, there was just something that made her blood boil when she saw him. But despite her very vocal annoyance Marco had always been there as both her sword master and unofficial uncle. During the years and because of all his experience he'd taken up the roll of council guard. A role he'd mostly taken up because his wife Star became another council member. And that fact that Mariposa had chosen his house to meet meant that this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"No come on Meteora you can do this. Just push you hatred of Marco aside and focus on what's important."

The next hour of preparation was agonizing as she grabbed her leather jacket and ran the brief distance across town to Marco and Star's castle home.

She'd just put her hand on the door when it was flung open and her muscular older brother stood blocking the way.

"Is Mariposa here?" Normally she'd be either sarcastic or annoyed when speaking with him, but not today. For today he looked down at her with an expression that read "I can and will end you" and from what she'd seen him due with both his hands and a sword she knew he could.

"She'd upstairs."

He stopped aside letting her in and just as she was two steps up he spoke up again. "Hurt her in any way again and you'll wish you had magic to protect you."

She nodded before walking up the stairs to Mariposa's guest room slowly opening it and seeing her best friend lying on her bed a small white patch covering her cheek.

"Meteora come in we need to talk."

The door had just shut when Meteora spoke up. "Look I'm so sorry really! I never wanted to hurt you but I was just so angry because I'm apparently going through monster puberty then you put your finger in my face and you know how I hate that… " before her words could become nothing more then a incoherent mess Mariposa got up and clamped her mouth shut.

"Meteora you're sorry I got it, but take a breath and go slow."

Her mouth free she took a breath and started again.

"Alright here's the thing apparently I'm going through my monster puberty which in my dad's words will turn me into a raging unstoppable force of nature for a time."

"That would explain why you've been angrier as of late. I mean just last week you tried to pick a fight with a dragon cycle after it stole your lunch."

"Not my best moment I know but still I'm super sorry about scratching you. It's just that your important to me." Mari's eyes widened and Meteora groaned

"and I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yep, but I have a feeling that you have more to say about that."

_Yes, more than you can possibly imagine._

But despite her mind being clear on what to say when she opened her mouth only air came out.

Mariposa just smiled and hugged her. "it's fine just tell me when you're ready."

She brought them to the bed where shamefully Meteora poked at her bandage. "Sorry again for this."

"Look it's not that bad. In fact I didn't even feel it. I just saw a blur of purple then feeling something running down my cheek. What really hurt was seeing the look of horror on your face before your ran away."

Meteora felt the shame returning and looked away as her tail in some uncontrolled instinct wrapped around Mari's wrist.

"Sorry…"

She didn't know how many times she'd be saying that word but she knew it would never be enough.

"Alright that's enough saying sorry. I didn't call you to my backup room just to hear you apologize, two times was enough. No I called you here so that we could discuss something."

"Okay what?" she asked growing ever more nervous.

"Alright I get that your monster side is acting you and feel the need to destroy things, but you've also been clingy lately. And not your usual best friends stick together clingy that I love so much."

Even if it wasn't in that intent hearing Mariposa say the words love so much made her heart do flips.

"SO what's the part you're not telling me? Please tell me you're not about to get a taste for human and start to nibble me are you? Because I had a very vivid dream of you gnawing on me like a hamster once and while funny and adorable is not something I'm anxious to try."

Meteora could only stare at her friend as her mind tried and failed not to imagine the entire scene before she laughed causing Mariposa to smack her with her pillow sending her to the ground.

"It's not funny Meteora! I've read that dreams can be visions of the future. And I've seen you get so into eating you've bitten your own fingers."

As the amusement died and she managed to stop laughing long enough to get up she calmly grabbed her shoulders. "Look yes there's something else but that's way to embarrassing to tell you right now. Just know that I'm not about to eat you, or anybody, not even Marco… mostly due to the fact I'm pretty sure he'd be to chewy."

Although she was a bit annoyed at being denied the answer she wanted she knew that eventually she'd get the truth out of her.

She always did in the end. But for now she was content knowing she wasn't about to became an accidental chew toy.

"Fine but for now you're taking me to see the new movie as your punishment."

"Alright fair is fair… wait a minute new movie? Oh please no! anything but that!"

"Nope this is it now are you coming peacefully or do I have to call my big bro to carry you across town to the movies? We both know he can and will if I ask."

Feeling her blood boil and knowing there was now way out she picked up a pillow and screamed into it.

"Fine! But why you want to see a movie about based on how the barbarian tribes of the north conquered the werebunnies is beyond me."

"Because Attack of the Werebunnies is a cinematic masterpiece. Besides it was either this or having you spend two days in your classic princes outfit."

"Fine but at least get me something filled with sugar so I don't go crazy from boredom."

"Alright now come on."

She took her friends hand and walked out the door to what she was hoping would be their not so entirely horrifying day together.


	3. Chapter 3

For nearly three days Meteora had done her best to deal with the constant aching she felt whenever she was away from her best friend.

It has started as a dull ach in her chest as she watched her walk home, then it became a screaming pain when she could no longer see her. At one point it got so bad that after a late night texting session she waited an hour before running to her home and climbing the aging tree that was just outside her room.

Of course that what she was doing what beyond the confines of just being creepy. But that didn't stop her from gazing at her friends' sleeping form through the window. Although after she realized she been there just doing that for ten minutes she broke free and ran home.

To make matters worse Mariposa had started to grow curious again. Nearly every day asking her various questions about whatever embarrassing activity she caught her doing. Such as when she had asked her to hold her backpack for a moment while she searched through her locker for something only for to growl when she tried to get it back.

"Sorry… I just…." She couldn't tell her the reasons she didn't want to give it back was because the scent on it was driving her crazy.

"Keep it I have a spare."

Or later that same day when in class she felt her mouth watering and her teeth ach when Mariposa did a simple math problem in front of the class.

_By the magic do I want to bite her, nothing harmful I'd make sure of that… Wait, what!? Why do I want to bite her?_

Then she remembered their earlier conversation.

_She is not your chew toy! She's your mate er…girlfriend no I mean…_

The rest of class had been torture as she'd done her best to force those kind of thoughts down.

Mariposa however having noticed her best friend grinding her teeth and constantly retracting her claws decided she was going to get answers. So during the final study hall she told Meteroas that she desperately needed her help with something and dragged her to the nearly always vacant bathroom.

Once the door closed and locked Meteora asked the obvious question. "All right why did you feel the need to drag me here? I know it's serious because ever since that swamp creature tried to set up a nest here nobody comes anywhere near this hallway."

"Yes and that's the exact reason why I choose this spot. One way in and guaranteed solitude. So now you can't run away when I ask you very calmly why you keep staring at me like a piece of meat."

But if her goal was for Meteora to relax and calmly explain the situation then she was wrong. For her rational mind had shut down after hearing the words guaranteed solitude and the growing monstrous instincts had kicked it igniting her already boiling blood.

In a very predatory manner she marched forward causing Mariposa to go from curious to fearful as she was marched into the stall and pinned to the wall.

"Uhhhh Meteora now would be a good time to snap out of whatever you're going through."

But Meteora could barley hear her voice as she pulled her into a crushing hug and inhaled her friend's scent.

"You smell really good."

Trying and failing to pry herself free Mariposa gave in. "Thanks I guess."

Meteora however wasn't content to hug her, no her instincts were calling the shots now and she wanted more.

So slowly she pulled back from the hug letting he go but blocking the door. She was still lost in the haze but knew she had to say something and try to explain herself.

"Mari… I…want you." What she had wanted and tried to say was that she wanted her to not move for a moment so she could regain her senses and calm down.

Of course when Mariposa heard this her body went stiff as her face lit up.

"What?!"

Her scream startled her back into predatory mode and she lunged forward grabbing her long time friend's face and hungrily kissing her.

After a brief moment of terror followed by a secondary moment of awkwardness Mariposa gave in to the kiss. Mostly because with every passing second that the kiss went on Meteora seemed to relax more and more.

When it was all over and Meteora was pulling back a massive grin on her face she accidentally said something that she'd wanted to hide.

"mmmmhh wanted to do that for weeks."

A moment of silence passed before her eyes widened and she jumped off her friend crashing into the door as she realized what she'd done.

"I gotta go!"

But in her panic her claws fumbled with the latch to the door breaking it off and leaving the door shut. This caused her to panic even more and she tried to scratch her way out only for her to be pulled back by Mariposa.

"Alright that's just about enough. Now you're going to sit down and explain everything. And if you don't I swear I'll… I'll well I'll think of something terrible, probably Marco involved."

Obediently she did as she was told and sat down despite her body screaming at her to do everything she could to escape.

Once Mariposa took a moment to breath and looked down at her friend. "You kissed me."

"Yeah…?"

"No no this wasn't a peck on the cheek, this was pinned to the wall make out kissing. Now you also said something about wanting to do that for weeks."

"That was!... I mean…errrr what I mean…"

Her mind tried to find anything she could to explain why she'd just kissed her as her friend simply stood there waiting patiently."

Finally after failing to come up with anything she slumped down on her seat and prepared for what was going to be the most awkward conversation of her life.

"Alright remember when I said my monster instincts were going into overdrive?"

"Yes and I have a distinct memory of you not telling me something pretty important."

"Well here's the thing apparently my instinct are going crazy because…" her eyes shifted around the small cell as Mari tapped her fingers on her arm.

"Because?"

"Look before we go any further I want to be very clear about one thing. Mari I for a long time now have been attracted to you. Not just in the obsessive predatory way you've seen lately, but in the I really really want to take you to dinner or the moves as more then just your friend kind of way."

Mariposa's actions stopped for a moment as Meteora went on.

"Anyway thanks to that my instincts have been cranking up any and all desires I have for you causing me to act like I have. Honestly even now I'm fighting the urge to finish what I started."

Mariposa looked down and saw just how hard she was grabbing the seat with her claws.

"Oh, not going to lie didn't see that coming. I mean yeah I kind of thought you'd maybe feel something for me at some point."

"What?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing her friend say right now.

"Yeah I mean what extremely close friends don't develop some kind of feelings for each other. Just look at Marco and Star. Honestly though I though I'd be more certain about where I stood before it happened."

She was off her seat at that remark pushing her against the door.

"What did you just say?!"

"I said I'm on the fence all right. How can I not be. My best friend just basically confessed to me and I'm not sure if I want to say yes and kiss my girlfriend or take a step back and maintain or friendship. And you shaking me like a tree isn't helping."

She eased off and followed Mariposa under the now sealed door allowing them more space for their conversation.

"Look It's not that I'm saying no. After all you're the only person I've even remotely been interested in that way, but at the same time I'm kind of worried that this won't work out and that terrifies me."

"So what do we do know?"

Mariposa looked at herself in the mirror as well as the nervous reflection of her friend as she waited for her answer.

"Right now I say you give me a day to think about this."

She then turned around and gave her friend a brief hug. "But tomorrow maybe we can give the whole relationship thing a trial run."

"That's all I'm asking."

And as she watched her friend leave she let out a happy growl as she jumped with excitement.

"One step forward!"


	4. Chapter 4

When school finally ended Mariposa was nervous. Not because they'd received a massive report due in three days, she'd get that done in one night, no the main issue was her best friend and possible girlfriend eagerly waiting for her outside. Normally this was an extremely common occurrence but not this time.

_Why did I let her talk me into holding hands?_

_Sure, we'd done it before but was nothing but young kid stuff. Now it's different… I just couldn't say no after seeing that adorable tail o hers swishing back and forth when she asked. Aaarrhhh! Why is this so weird? It's not like you haven't' thought about dating her in the past._

Silently cursing her indecisiveness, she got up and made her way outside where Meteora hesitantly raised her hand and after a moment she grabbed hold and held on knowing full well of her friends excitable strength.

During the walk home instead of talking about anything they could both girls simply walked in silence one overjoyed about holding hands while the other was thinking and overthinking her situation.

_Oh, gods why is this so strange? Are people gossiping about us… no we live in a world where people have dragon insurance on their cars. Two girls holding hands is quite possibly the least strange thing they see. And just look at how happy she is, I never tire of seeing that smile._

As they walked Mariposa thought back to just hours earlier when Meteora had kissed her. And more importantly how it had gone just like the fantasies she'd had.

They'd started about a year ago. She and Meteora had been training with Marco and as she watched they two of them spar she started noticing how good she looked when fighting. How her grin turned wicked or when she scored a point, she beamed so hard she thought she'd start glowing.

At first her fantasies had been casual and simple. A brief dream about Meteora rescuing her from a castle where she'd been imprisoned before granting her a kiss on the cheek as a reward. Of course, after she'd told her about this Meteora had mockingly but sweetly called her "princess" for week.

Something that only spurred her fantasies. And now that that their relationship could change tomorrow, she needed something that could at least solidify her position.

"Soooooo…. not to make our situation any more awkward but can I ask you something?" she asked waiting for the heard of rats to cross the street.

"OF course."

"Okay I know you said that you're interested in me so I kind of want to know when exactly you started feeling that way?"

Meteora thought for a moment trying to locate the exact moment she started thinking that Mariposa should be more then just her best friend forever.

_When was it exactly? That time we had a sleepover and I saw just how adorable her face looked while sleeping? No that wasn't it, Oh maybe it was that time she said she couldn't imagine her life without me. Not that's not it either but it's close._

As the light changed green it hit her. "I remember now! It was after you told me about that dream, and I called you princess."

"What? Really that was it?"

"Yeah I know it sounds strange but after that night I looked back at some of the old portraits of the former butterfly queens and kind of imagined you standing there next to me. Then I realized that you standing beside me on portrait meant that we were married and that kind of put things in motion."

"Wait you never told me that."

"It's embarrassing alright. I mean after that every time I looked at you I felt something and at the time I didn't know how to deal with it and so I pushed it down thinking that it would pass. But it only got stronger."

They walked for a brief distance in silence each one thinking about the other. As they reached the fork in the road that led to their various house Meteora started to let go only for Mariposa to grip tighter.

"Uh Mari?"

She took a deep breath and thought about what she was about to do next.

_Okay Mariposa take a page out of Star and Meteora's book and be spontaneous. Don't overthink it like Marco does._

In a quick flurry of motion she pulled Meteora in for a quick kiss pulling back to see her shocked but her face quickly turning into her excited grin that she loves so much.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" she screamed running down the road hearing her excited screech as she ran.

Once she was back in her guest room at Marco's house she grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed into it.

"Why did I do that! I wanted to go for a quick peck on the cheek but then I thought maybe just maybe go for the forehead but then I just kissed her."

After rolling on her sides thinking about how she'd never normally do something like that she reached under her bed and pulled out her notebook.

"Alright you can do this, just lay out the pros and cons of going into a relationship. Pro she's your best friend and you know how strongly she feels for you. Con her monster side makes her possessive and territorial. Not quite a pro or con but you do rather like her possessiveness. Aright come on what else… Pro she always makes you happy. And our families are already extremely close, not to mention you haven't felt anything romantic toward anyone besides her. Actually now that I think about it I've never even considered being with anyone but her."

The longer she thought the more she wrote. By the time she'd written down everything she could possibly think off the pros were up to twenty-five while the cons where at a measly seven.

"Alright I'll give it a shot." Grabbing her phone, she looked at her phots laughing at the two of them goofing off and having fun eventually landing on her favorite.

It was a simple picture really just Meteora sleeping on bench her face resting on her hand while the other gripped a small package.

"I still remember that birthday. How she'd called me in the middle of the night to meet up but feel asleep before I got there." The present hadn't been anything fancy or intrigue. Just a old bone helmet she'd found in a pawnshop.

But to her this picture was worth more then any gift.

"Knowing her she'd beg me to delete this but no matter how bad or stressful my day is one look at this and it puts a smile on my face."

"Yeah Star had a similar picture like that years ago. Although it turns out she had father time send it to her past self."

She looked up seeing a smiling Marco leaning in the doorway. Stashing the phone and list away she tried to explain.

"I was just looking at old pictures!"

"Uh huh and do you always have such a wishful look on your face while looking through pictures. Or is that only after you make an elaborate list about dating your friends?"

"You were here for that part?"

"I came in when you were halfway through. Would have said something but you seemed to be in your own little world."

"I don't suppose you could offer me some worldly advice?"

He sat down on the bed gently patting her head. "Well in my experience with relationships, both with Star and the two other women I was interested and semi interested in it's best if you honestly just ask yourself do I like this person enough that I want to go beyond friends?"

She tuned him out as he started telling about the past as she knew from experience that he would be at this for a while but as he spoke she thought about what he said and her experiences with Meteora.

_It would be nice to know I had someone like that in my life. And maybe once we're dating she'll calm down a little on the whole monster obsession. After all how can we go on a date when she threatens everyone that gets close?_

As Marco started to get really into the story she quickly grabbed his arm and led him out.

"Well thanks bro really helpful advice but I got stuff to do and a possible girlfriend to deal with tomorrow so night don't bother me again."

With the door closed she collapsed onto the bed grabbing her phone and writing a short message for Meteora.

"_Looking forward to tomorrow." _After a moment she added something she probably shouldn't have

"_Your G-friend Mariposa"_

The message had just been sent out when not two seconds later she received her reply which was in true Meteora style blunt and loud.

"_**Tomorrow!"**_

Rolling her eyes she put her phone away and turned in trying her best to prepare for the coming storm that was her possible girlfriend in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

When Meteora got the message from Mariposa she'd been so excited she'd nearly ripped through the bed to grab her phone. And after seeing the message she'd let out an excited roar before sending the one word answer.

Her mother hearing the commotion had burst into the room. "Darling what is it?"

"It's Mariposa! We start dating tomorrow… well kind of, she wants to do a trail period to see if it goes anywhere. But tomorrow is my chance to make her mine!"

Seeing the predatory smile form on her daughter's face made her laugh as it was the same one her father still got when men half heartedly flirted with her.

"Well that's wonderful news dear. Now have you thought about where the two of you are going? A stroll though the park? Or perhaps to one of the more dangerous places of our kingdom? I hear that they've finally reopened the new bounce lounge. Who would have though it would take a whole month to git rid of those giant spiders. All though from what I heard they did get quite a lot of silk out of it."

Meteora thought for a moment about dancing with Mariposa in the underground club, the flashing lights and loud music did sound nice.

"I don't know mom last time the two of us went there we kind of got a bit out of control."

"Sweetie please define out of control for me." After all she was one of the many people who no longer gave that phase as much meaning.

"Well last time I might have somehow gone from slam dancing to reckless violence and smashed a chair."

"Oh well that doesn't sound to bad."

"… into a vending machine."

"Still within the range of normal."

"That somehow caught fire… and then started shooting streams of soda in all directions. It was great for the first few minutes as people caught the streams, but then got caught to the soda covered floor."

She could still recall the hilarious sight of people trying and failing to get themselves free.

"Well I don't suppose this story had a happy ending?"

"I did get the chance to carry Mariposa out like a princess, namely because her shoes to stuck and she couldn't move. But one the plus side she said it was the most fun she'd ever had at the bounce lounge."

Eclipsa smiled as her daughter went on to tell her other times and places where she and Mariposa had fun. As she listened she had a thought.

_Look at how adorable she is. Planning her first date, not like mine where I had to sneak past a castle full of knights and fly halfway through a forest just to meet up with Globgor. Oh but those were the days…_

Before she could get lost in the nostalgia of her memories she remembered her original thought.

_Oh yes nearly forget. If they do want something special there's always that secret chamber._

"Meteora if you want a helpful suggestion from your mother then perhaps you and Meteora should travel down to the dungeon."

She looked at her mother strangely for a moment thinking.

_Okay why does my mom want me to take my best friend and hopeful girlfriend to the dungeon_

Sensing her daughter's confusion he spoke up. "I know it sounds strange but I meant to say to take her to the secret chamber located just under the dungeon. In the last cell hit the stone that looks like a crescent moon. Follow the stairs all the way down and you'll find a room that made my teenage years special. If you take her there I promise that something good will happen" as she got up to leave a memory of the room popped into her head. "Oh! And whatever you do don't step on the second step."

If Meteora heard her she gave no indication as she was already thinking about all the things her mother could have done there.

As the sun rose on the faithful weekend Meteora burst out of the castle and ran full speed to her mothers garden being carful to only take a single flower lest she get an earful from her mother later.

Flower in hand she knocked twice on the door each second an eternity as she waited for it to open.

"Come on come on…"

Finally after what felt like hours the doors opened and all the courage and bravery went still as Mariposa smiled at her in the door way.

"Hey Meteora you ready for today?" it was a simple question that she'd been asked thousands of times before but this time was different. And with her nerves fighting the realization she mumbled the following embarrassing statement.

"You…pretty have flower"

She gently took the blue rose and brought it to her face inhaling the exotic fragrance.

_Awww look at her, bringing me flowers like a gentlemen, er gentlelady I mean. It's kind of adorable how she looses her bravado just because we're dating._

_Trial dating._

_Friend dating._

_Friends!_

Both girls stood there for moments one frozen with nerves and the other frozen with embarrassment.

It wasn't until a roar from a passing dragon snapped them out of their states did the finally start walking away.

"So where are we headed on this trial friend dating experience?" Like Meteora she'd been up the night before trying and failing not to get to invested in this. Even now she had to tell herself it was just a trail and not to expect anything, but that thought was drowned out by the dozen of not so pg thoughts rapidly invading her brain.

"Well I've been thinking a lot about this and my mom did suggest something but if you want we can just play it safe and see a movie."

"A movie does sound nice, however it's been to long since the two of us went on a good adventure. So I'm in if you are."

"Great follow me!"

Both girls rushed as fast they could feeling the familiar rush of excitement as they crossed over the moat and past the various servants and into the massive half destroyed dungeon.

Once inside the last cell Meteora ran her hand over the dimly lit bricks until she felt the crescent moon pressing it and jumping back as she heard a whisteling sound followed by the symbol spinning as half the wall opened up to a secret passage.

"Alright let's see where this leads."

In her excitement she nearly forget her mother's warning. "oh don't step on the second step." She said a bit to late as Mariposa had already stepped on it.

Seconds later the torches leading down all went out as the steps folded down sending both girls hurdling into he darkness. They weren't sure just how long the spun and fell in the darkness but they did know when the finally stopped the landed atop one another.

"Owww." They said in unison as the lights relit themselves. Once the room was filled with light the girls each could only stare at not just the room but at the other as neither had bothered or to be more accurate couldn't find a real reason to move.

_Why don't I want to move right now?_

Mariposa thought as she felt her friends tail swishing underneath her. Meanwhile Meteora was having a similar thought.

_I really need to move! Need to get free. Damn tail constantly moving._

They would have stayed that way had it not been for a brief flash of light that caused them to jump up and look around.

In front of them were various crystals that were faintly glowing. But both girls gazes were fixed on the large transparent one that now had two images burned into it. The first was of them stuck in their previous position while the other held a picture had nearly the same picture but in this one they were kissing.

"Uhhhhh what's with this crystal?" Mariposa asked trying desperately not to look at the picture.

Meteora looked at the picture and just below it where a message was carved into the bottom.

"To whomever finds my hidden sanctuary know that this room is magic and these crystals hold not only the memories of lovers but of possible and most likely futures. May you find love in all forms, also their should be preserved goblin dogs in the frozen cave to the left."

As she reread the message Mariposa went about looking at the various crystals and seeing the stored memories trapped within. "Wow look at this. I think this is your mom at our age."

Instantly Meteora ran to the image and couldn't hold back the laughter as she saw her teenage mother a flaming wand in hand looking embarrassed as her father jumped about his loincloth catching fire.

"Guess mom wasn't that good at magic at her age." She ran her hand over the image and for the hundredth time imagined what having magic felt like. She'd been told of course that she'd been able to use magic as a baby but she couldn't remember anything.

Mariposa seeing this hugged her friend knowing full well what she was thinking.

"It must have been fun to use magic."

"Star often told me it caused to many problems and not enough happy endings."

"Still though, could you imagine you or I using magic?"

As she spoke a image began forming on the crystals. In this new image it showed Meteora with green butterfly wings shooting lighting from her hands while a slightly annoyed Mariposa levitated a stone to block it before the image changed to show them laughing as the rock exploded.

"Woah, that's pretty cool."

"Yeah and check out our cheeks." On Meteora's cheeks were her clover marks while Mariposa had two yellow crowns on her cheeks.

"Looks like in every future your my princess." She said gently punching her arm.

Mariposa rolled her eyes but blushed as the image changed again. This time showing her using her powers to trap Meteora and pull her into a kiss before the image stopped.

"Oh that's… look another crystal!"

They explored the entire sanctuary seeing the various futures some normal and some extremely weird. Even one were they both blushed with adorableness as it showed them as kitten people playing with string.

With every passing hour they stayed there they began getting closer and closer until they were leaning against one another watching a mirror version of them before lost in the peaceful and joy of the moment turned and gently kissed the other while on the crystal the girls simply fell asleep while holding hands.

"Looks like we bored our other selves."

"Maybe but I think I like our current selves more." Mariposa said before kissing her now prominent girlfriend again. "Now how about the two of us hit up the bounce lounge. I heard their offering a special for couples." This was supposed to be a trial run but in the few minutes she'd been left alone while Meteora sought out these mystic goblin dogs she'd looked into the various futures and saw the various scenarios and how more often then not they began dating after this single day. By the time she got back she was sure that this was going to be the start of something great.

Meteora's eyes lit up as she picked up Mariposa and rushed up the stairs saying as she went. "Anything for my princess."


End file.
